


Let Your Hair Down

by nadachan



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadachan/pseuds/nadachan
Summary: Jonathan sees Jervis in a ponytail for the first time.





	Let Your Hair Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bornofpepperoni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bornofpepperoni/gifts).



> I wrote this with my english professor right next to me so yall better appreciate it

It was night in Gotham; arguably the most dangerous time to live in said city. Criminals ran free at night, and with the GCPD focused on the recent bank robbing spree led by Lee Thompkins, lawbreakers had a mostly free pass to cause whatever havoc they pleased.   
With that said, the League of Horribles had retired early that night. Except for two.

Jervis Tetch stood holding a glass of whiskey, looking into the fireplace. Flames leapt from the pile of kindling, licking the surrounding brick structure. He sighed.

It had been almost two weeks since Jerome’s death. At least, what seemed like his death. No one stayed dead in Gotham. He knew that firsthand.

He had joined the Horribles to assist Jerome in “painting the town crazy”. He wanted to see Gotham City become a playground of chaotic energy, just like Jerome had — albeit having different opinions. He would have been happy with any sort of chaos, really. He certainly didn’t expect it to end as quickly as it began.

Jervis took a sip of his drink and set it down onto the coffee table, removing his hat to fix his hair. He rarely ever did anything to it, but the heat from the fireplace was enough to convince him to move it out of the way, at the very least.

Stretching a bit, he pulled his hair back and secured it in a low, loose ponytail; a hairstyle that no one else had seen him in before.

“You’re still awake, Tetch?”

Make that one person.

Jonathan Crane walked into the room, his voice unusually clear. Upon turning around, Jervis noticed that he was not wearing his mask. No wonder.

As Jervis turned to face him, Jonathan noticed that his hair was tied back, allowing a more direct view of his features. It was almost… Distracting. 

“Seems that way. I could say the same to you, Crane. What’s got you awake at this hour?” Jervis’ voice snapped Jon back to reality, just in time for him to notice that he wasn’t rhyming.

Jon saw the empty glass on the table, putting two and two together. “Up drinking again, I see.” he remarked. Jervis smirked.

“You know me a bit too well, Jon. Either way, you still haven’t answered my question.” he said, moving closer to the fire. He gestured for Crane to join him. Reluctantly, he approached the other man and stood with him, gazing into the flames.

In the light, Jonathan was able to get a better look at Jervis. He had never seen him with his hair up before. With his face unobstructed, his features were more prominent. His cheekbones were sharp and pronounced, creating a natural contour that led Jonathan’s gaze to Jervis’ lips. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he found the hypnotist’s natural pout quite charming.

“Can I help you?” Jervis broke the silence, nearly causing Jonathan to jump. It didn’t take long for him to realize that he had been staring at him the whole time. Jervis locked eyes with him, immediately dissolving any words that had formed in Jon’s head. God, those eyes were stunning. 

Jervis seemed to have caught on, a smile spreading across his face, eyes twinkling with mischief.

Not breaking eye contact, he moved a bit closer. A dark, piercing shade of brown consumed the gentle amber of his eyes; something he did before hypnotizing someone, despite having no intent to control Jonathan. 

Normally, this was the point where he’d begin relaying instructions to his hypnotized victim. However, Jervis did not say a word; hypnosis was not his intention. He simply gazed into Jonathan’s eyes, amused by Jon’s visible attempts to conceal his desire to keep looking.

Soon, Jonathan couldn’t hold back any longer. He took a step forward, and in one quick motion, wrapped his arm around Jervis’ waist and pulled him into a kiss. The hypnotist’s surprise quickly faded as he realized how divine this felt. Reaching a hand up to hold Jonathan’s neck, he closed his eyes and let himself melt in his embrace.

Jonathan moved his hand slowly up Jervis’ back, reaching up and removing the hair tie that held his ponytail in place.

With his hair down, and with the alcohol enhancing his senses, Jervis took a hold of the front of Jonathan’s shirt. He shoved Jon onto the sofa, eyes still dark. Smiling slightly, he slowly unbuttoned his own shirt about halfway before climbing onto Jon’s lap and straddling him. He wasted no time in locking their lips again, using both hands to hold Jon’s head in place. Jonathan took the hint, unbuttoning Jervis’ shirt the rest of the way and sliding his hands in. Wrapping his arms around Jervis’ waist again, he let the other’s tongue slip into his mouth. They teased each other gently, Jonathan gasping as he felt Jervis’ hips begin to rock against his own at a steady rhythm. He began to move his hips in sync, eliciting a moan from the other man. Much to his dismay, Jervis broke the kiss.

They looked at each other, breathing heavy and faces flushed red. Finally, Jervis spoke.

“Let’s take this somewhere more private, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> my fingers don't hurt this time but they're cold. validate me


End file.
